


Sketches and Scars

by honeyharperofficial284



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Archenemies - Freeform, F/M, Renegades, renegades trilogy - Freeform, supernova, supernova spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyharperofficial284/pseuds/honeyharperofficial284
Summary: This is a post-Supernova fic where Adrian and Nova have their own apartment and Adrian needs to practice nude drawings or his art class and doesn’t feel comfortable drawing random girl when he could just ask Nova to do it. She agrees and it leads to a concerned Adrian. NOTHING SEXUAL HAPPENS IT’S JUST FLUFF!
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 21





	1. Part 1

“Nova can I draw you?” Adrian asked.  
“Yeah sure. Go ahead.”  
“Naked,” he added. “I have a piece due for my class and I suck at drawing bodies and I need to practice. It’s not anything sexual I just figured that if I was going to practice with someone who I need to be naked, I feel like I’d be more comfortable doing it with you and I felt you’d probably rather me draw you naked then someone else since you’re my girlfriend. I get if you don’t want to and it’s comple-”  
“That’s fine.”  
“It’s fine? Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. Do you need to do it now?”  
“Preferably yes.”  
“Alright then get you’re art supplies and I’ll be ready for you when you come back.”  
“Okay. I’ll be back in a few.”  
He left their bedroom and went and got his things from the closet down the hall. He kept it all aside so it wasn’t cluttered all over the apartment. When he came back to the room, Nova was completely bare, kneeling on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest, the covers of the bed fluffed up so they were covering her stomach and below. She looked awkward and gave him a small smile when he walked in.  
He set his things down on the chair and turned to her.  
“You sure you’re okay with this? You seem nervous.”  
She nodded. “Yeah I’m fine with it I’ve just- I’ve never been naked before anyone.”  
He could see how that made her uncomfortable in the situation. He had never undressed before anyone before and while they had changed in front of each other before, they still had on underwear.  
“I can take off my clothes too if it makes you feel more comfortable.”  
“It’s fine. Just give me a few moments to adjust.”  
“Is it okay if I position you the way I need you? Is it okay if I touch you to do so?”  
“Go ahead.” She smiled. “Thank you for asking in advance.”  
“Wouldn’t think about touching you anywhere without asking.”  
He came closer to her and noticed that her body was littered with scars. Adrian wasn’t sure what caused them all but they were everywhere; her legs, arms, thighs, chest, and as he pushed back the blankets a little he noticed they were on her torso too, a giant one running across stomach. He knew they had to be from the Anarchists in some way, several of them from Honey Harper’s bees, but what they did to her to cause them he was unsure, scaring him.  
“Where did all these scars come from?”  
She sighed. “I knew you’d ask that but I figured you would find out eventually so I thought we’d just get it over with. A lot of them are from Ingrid because she used to train me and I’d always fall or get hurt. One point she accidently set off a bomb to close to me and I got cut by a bunch of shrapnel but the rest of the scars are from Honey Harper.”  
It was terrifying to think that an Anarchist threw a bomb at a child. Even if it was on accident they should have never been blowing bombs up near a child. He couldn’t imagine how she felt about it emotionally or how she was able to stand it physically.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Maybe later. Why don’t we get your project done and then you might be able to ask your questions.”  
He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. “Okay baby. I’m going to move you now alright.”  
“Okay.”  
She relaxed a lot more. The scars were clearly what she was hiding. He tried not to look at her body more then he needed to in order to position her. He had a feeling it would not be appreciated by her or anyone in her position for that matter.  
He straightened the blankets of there bed and shifted her so she was facing the chair where his art supplies were sitting. He moved her arms off her chest and rested them at her side before he propped up a knee.  
“Is this okay?” Adrian asked.  
“Yeah. Is it okay if I fiddle with something while you draw? I don’t know how long I will be able to sit still and I can switch hands so you can make sure my hands are good.”  
“That’s fine. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable any point through this.”  
“If I don’t want to do something you know damn well I’ll tell you.”  
He laughed and nodded before sitting down in the chair and beginning to sketch her. Adrian did his best to draw her as best he could without looking at her too much. She was stunning and he loved her so much but he still felt nervous to draw her. He didn’t want to stare at her body when he was just sketching her because she hadn’t granted him that permission and he in no way wanted to be creepy to her, especially since he was in love with her and didn’t want to scare her off or loose her.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Nova asked. “Because you seem nervous too.”  
“I’m just not big on drawing people nude. Again it’s not sexual but I don’t want to stare at you and make you uncomfortable.”  
“Adrian you drawing me requires you to stare at me naked. I’m fine with you staring at me when I’m naked. I’ve never really cared who saw me naked in most situations.”  
“Okay. I just wanted to check.”  
“I know Adrian and thank you for checking my boundaries but as long as it’s you, I could care less about how much clothing I have on.”  
He nodded and returned to sketching. It didn’t end up taking longer then an hour and she managed to keep still though he could tell towards he end that she was getting antsy. He finished the last of the shading and closed his sketchbook.  
“Okay babe, you’re free to go.” He walked up to her and ran a hand through her curls, enjoying the grin she gave him. “You did great and I can tell that you can’t sit still anymore but thank you for your help.”  
Nova laughed and stretched, bouncing her leg and moving around, looking adorable the whole time.  
“Sorry there were so many scars you had to draw,” she apologized.  
Adrian frowned. There was nothing wrong with her body and having scars was far from her fault. She had gone through a lot growing up and didn’t need to apologize for it.  
“Don’t be. You’re perfect.”  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her in a hug. She burrowed her head in his shoulder and hugged him back. He pushed her back on the bed, blowing raspberries on her neck. She giggled which was music to his ears. She had such an amazing laugh and it was a shame that he was the only one who ever heard it and even then it wasn’t as often as he should have.  
He moved his mouth to the scar on his stomach, pressing kisses along the giant scar there.  
“Adrian!” She squealed. “Let me put some clothes on!”  
She was smiling, pushing his head away from her. He reeled back, giving Nova her space and finding her clothes that she had set aside on the dresser. She put them on as he put his things away.  
She came out of the bedroom, her hair a mess and her cheeks flushed.  
“Do you want to talk about your scars?” He asked.  
She sighed. “There’s nothing much to talk about. We both know why they’re there and I hate having them.”  
“Having scars isn’t anything to be ashamed about.”  
“I’m not ashamed of having them there I just don’t like the reminder they leave. It’s a permanent reminder of what they did to me and what I’ve done to you and others.”  
“Nova,” Adrian said as gently as he could, taking her hands in his. “That wasn’t your fault. I know it’s scary to think about but you’re safe now. I promise.”  
“I know. I think it’s going to be one of the things that’s going to take me a long time to be able to accept and that’s something you’re going to have to accept.”  
“Just make sure you bring it up to your therapist soon.”  
“I will. I promise.”  
Adrian pulled her into a hug and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his neck and buried a hand in his hair.  
“I love you Adrian.”  
“I love you too.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation on their discussion on Nova’s scars and also she gets to see the sketch.   
> ALSO TRIGGER WARNING FOR DISCUSSING ABUSE!

The first thing Nova did that night after she got ready for bed was place herself directly in Adrian’s lap and wiggle her way through his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, a leg at either side of his hips.  
“You okay babe?” Adrian asked, setting whatever sketch he was working on aside to attend to her.  
“I’m ready to talk more about my scars,” she muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his jaw.  
He seemed surprised but happy nonetheless, glad she was starting to talk more about it. They had discussed it briefly a few weeks ago when he first realized just how many there were after he got a closer look at her body for a sketch he needed to do.  
As Adrian had requested, she made herself bring it up with her therapist which gave her more confidence to talk to him about it. The problem wasn’t that she didn’t trust him in any way, she just didn’t want to scare him away but not the thought of that seemed silly. They had been together for two years now, finally getting their own space a few months ago. The two of them went through hell and back early on. Nothing about her should have phased him at this point.  
“What about them?” He asked softly, rubbing her back and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
“When I told you that they were all from training I lied,” Nova admitted.  
A lot of them were from training but not all of them were. Her larger and more noticeable ones came from the outbursts of the Anarchists. The only people who had never caused her a scar and had never even laid a hand on her was Leroy and surprisingly, Winston. He wasn’t necessarily nice to her when he was upset but he never directed his anger at her.  
“Sometimes when the Anarchists were upset they’d get mad and I get hurt. It usually wasn’t intentional,” she added.  
Adrian didn’t appear to be mad at her for lying, but he did seem upset that those things had happened to her.  
“What did they do?” Adrian questioned.  
Nova could tell he was trying to remain calm for both of theirs’s benefit and she appreciated that. When he got upset he could genuinely be terrifying as gentle and sweet as he normally was. The few times it had ever happened it had scared her. It reminded her a lot of how Ingrid and Honey and Ace could be when upset.  
“Well one time Ingrid got mad at me in training and she threw something sharp at my and it cut me on my shoulder,” she explained, pushing her shirt off of herself a little to show him the pack of jagged white scars that covered an area of her.  
Adrian nodded attentively, listening patiently as she explained her bigger ones. A great deal of them were from Ingrid and Honey since she had been around them most and more were from Ingrid. She always had the worst temper ad when Honey was emotional she usually just cried. As for the ones from Phobia and Ace there were little but large. Ace’s were mostly from the battle at the Cathedral and she only had a single scar from Phobia but it was the largest and most prominent.  
“What about the one on your stomach?” Adrian asked.  
Her heart plummeted. Nova knew that of all the scars, that was the one that was going to upset him most and she wasn’t sure how he’d react.  
“When I was little Phobia got mad at me and I don’t remember why but as he was disappearing he swung his arms out in frustrated and cut my with his scythe.” She said nervously, taking his hand in hers and directed it over the large scar across her stomach. “Right here.”  
Nova was hesitant to tell him about that one because she knew that Adrian blamed himself for anything that happened due to Phobia even if it wasn’t his fault, especially when most of the damage went after people he loved, specifically Nova and his mom.  
Adrian looked as though he might cry.  
“Nova I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for-”  
“Stop,” she instructed, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. “That wasn’t your fault. You were a little kid when you made him and had no control what so ever about bringing Phobia to life. You can’t blame yourself for that and for all the problems caused, it’s over. It’s all over and we’re safe now. That’s what’s important.”  
He nodded, wanting to believe that. Adrian had been getting better about it and she knew she might have just set him back. That was one of the very limited amount of problems with each other. Their mistakes unintentionally caused the trauma of the other person even though they hadn’t even known each other at the time when it happened.  
It was a pure coincidence and one they constantly had to work through, both of them going to therapy for it.  
Adrian held her tighter. “I’m sorry that you had to go through any of that regardless.”  
“I know but it’s not your fault and most importantly, it’s over,” Nova reassured. “Have you been bringing that up with your therapist?”  
“Of course I have.”  
“Just checking.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Do you want to do something to take our minds off this a little? I never did end up seeing the sketch of me you made.”  
“I can show it to you if you want,” he offered.  
Nova nodded. “I’d like that.”  
Carefully, Adrian moved her off him, laying her on the bed. He left the room and came back with the sketchbook he had used for it. He flipped to the last page where it was.  
She whistled. “Damn I look hot. No wonder you were so nervous you had a very pretty girl undressing for you.”  
He laughed and set the book aside in the drawer of his nightstand.  
“I think very pretty is an understatement,” he said, laying down next to her and pressing a kiss to her neck.  
“You’re not bad yourself” She snorted and playfully flicked his shoulder. “However you should also know that you’re a flirt. But it’s okay because I love you.”  
Adrian pulled her back across his lap and kissed her. “I love you too.”


End file.
